Usually, a large array substrate board is manufactured and then cut into a plurality of array substrates, so as to facilitate the manufacture and reduce the manufacturing steps.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the arrangement of the array substrates in the array substrate motherboard, a blank portion of a certain width exists between any two adjacent array substrates, and it may be discarded after the cutting process.